Dead Bart
Bio: Dead Bart is a lost episode of the first season of the 20th Century FOX animated sitcom, The Simpsons. The episode was written by the show's creator, Matt Groening. If you were to ask him about it, he'd give you a piece of paper with a download link written on it, and beg you to never again mention the episode. The episode itself started off like any other episode of The Simpsons, but with poor quality animation (think about the animation of Some Enchanted Evening, now make it less stable; that's what this episode was like). Act 1 was all fair and normal, though the characters seemed more off. Homer was angrier, Marge was depressed, Lisa was anxious, and Bart had deeply rooted hatred towards his parents. It was about the family going on a plane trip. Near the end of act 1, the plane took off. As expected, Bart was goofing off inside the plane while it was at an altitude of about 50 ft. Bart had busted open a window and was sucked out, plummeting to his demise, with the first act ending on a realistically detailed image of Bart's corpse on the ground. In act 2, Homer, Marge, and Lisa were at the dining room table, weeping over Bart for all of act 2. Said weeping sounded like the voice actors were actually weeping in the voices of the characters. As the crying proceeded, the animation decayed immensely with the characters blurring and stretching to the point where they are just like deformed shadows with random colors thrown on them, and murmuring is heard in the background. In act 3, a title card signified that one year had passed. Homer, Marge, and Lisa were still at the table, all skeletally thin. Maggie and the pets were nowhere to be seen. They decided to pay a visit to Bart's grave. Springfield was completely deserted, and as the family went the graveyard, the houses proceeded to look more decrepit, and they all seemed abandoned. When they arrived at the grave, Bart was just lying in front of the tombstone in the same visage as at the end of act 1. The family then started to once again cry. Eventually, they stopped and just stared at Bart's grave. The view zoomed in on Homer's face. According to summaries of the episode, Homer tells a joke in this part. Though the audio is too distorted to tell what the joke was. As the episode came to a close, the view zoomed out. There were tombstones of all the guest stars of the show, even the ones that no one saw on the show since 1989. The ending was an image of the Simpsons sitting on the couch like in the intro of the show, but in the same amount of detail as Bart's corpse. The tombstones in act 3 were ideally able to predict when certain guest stars that had passed away as of recently would do so, like Michael Jackson and George Harrison. Though as for the guest stars still alive and well, their dates of death were all the same date. Powers/Weapons: Like the original troublesome Bart Simpson, his deceased counterpart is armed with a slingshot. He also rides around on his skateboard and swings around via random nooses. Special Moves: *Slingshot - Dead Bart shoots a stone from his slingshot at the opponent. Depending on the direction you move the analog stick in after the proper input, the angle will change. *Skateboard - Dead Bart skates past the opponent. **Tailspin - In conjunction with his skateboarding, he'll do a tailspin that manages to knock away the opponent. Hangman Swing - Dead Bart swings forward on a noose, crashing into the opponent. *Bartman's Grapple - Dead Bart gets out the grappling hook from his alter ego, Bartman, and fires the hook at the opponent, pulling him toward him/her and landing a kick. *Sudden Mallet - Dead Bart clocks the opponent with a bloodied mallet. *Throw - Dead Bart stomps on the opponent's foot, then smashes a television upside his/her head. *Reverse Throw - Dead Bart hugs the opponent, then tosses him/her to the other side. Super Move:*RoboBart - Dead Bart bestows rusty robot parts for a short while. In this form, he's able to fly around with jets while in the air as well as fire lasers out of the headpiece, which are able to disintegrate projectiles (the physical kind). Creepy Finishers: *Like Father, Like Son - Dead Bart sees the opponent, then bestows a mischievous grin through his partially-melted mouth. After a blackout of the screen, then a quick flash of red with the silhouettes of Dead Bart and the opponent standing out, the screen then returns with Bart holding the opponent's decapitated head in one hand. *Out the Plane - The opponent and Dead Bart board a plane. After 10 seconds, the plane is about 50 ft. in the air. Dead Bart then breaks open a plane window, but instead of him falling out alone, he grabs the opponent and uses him/her to break his fall. Impossibly, Dead Bart survives due to his method. Friendship: *Dead Bart drops Moe's Tavern a line for another crank call like in the properly canon show. Intro Pose:*Dead Bart crashes down onto the arena supposedly via plane. He then says to the opponent, "I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you?" Win Pose:Dead Bart smiles through his melted mouth Victory Pose:*Dead Bart gets out the tombstone of the opponent and says, "Yep. The exact date." Win Quotes: "Eat my shorts!" *"Don't have a cow, man." Arcade Mode:Intro: *Dead Bart seemed to be in the non-canon plain (no homophone pun intended), still having a hatred toward his parents. Aside from that, he wanted to find a way to return to Springfield alive and well. He then noticed that from the sky, there fell an instruction manual for "Creepypasta the Fighters". With it, he discovered that he could perform certain abilities as well as there being a god who was gathering people to fight, and the winner would get their wish granted. Hoping to be back to his normal self, Dead Bart follow the in-game manual's script and entered the tournament. Ending:After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Bart suddenly woke up to find himself being shaken by Homer. He was shaking him awake due to him somehow falling into a coma during their destination after their plane trip. Bart then told his father that he had a crazed dream, even going so far as to mention the detailed status of his own face, and that it was because he had died. Homer then said to Bart, "If only we all were that lucky," and then Bart attends to whatever would happen to hit him. Category:Playable Characters